Lion King: the last airbender
by gabtab0000
Summary: what happens if simba and nala, both end up in the avatar's world? many problems will happen. summary awful story good.
1. Chapter 1

**Lion King: the Last Airbender**

by: gabtab0000

**Chapter 1: The Storm**

It all started in a blink of a eye.

Simba and Nala were taking a rest near the waterhole. "Simba," Nala said,

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know Nala. All I want to do is sleep."

"Well come on! Let's go play, you lazy head!" yelled Nala.

As both of them were getting up, the wind was picking up speed - a lot of speed.

Then thunder and lighting came.

"Simba!" shouted Nala. "Let' get out of here!'

But before Simba could say anything, both vanished out of thin air. Little did they know, their parents had no

idea what had happen.

* * *

**(In the Avatar's World)**

"Sokka you slowpoke, hurry up or we're gonna be late catching the train!"

"Well it's hard to run when I'm carrying all the luggage!" Sokka yelled.

Aang and his friends Zoku, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Sukki were running to catch the train to go to Toph's home.

Suddenly a zap came and Simba and Nala came out of it.

"Ow, my head," whined Sokka.

"Ow ow ow ow_, MY_ head," complained Simba.

"Where are we Simba?"

"Huh? Um, Nala? I don't think we're in the Pridelands anymore."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Them."

To be continued...

* * *

What will happen to Simba and Nala?

How are they going to get home?

Are they going to survive?

Stay tune!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lion King: the Last Airbender **

by: gabtab0000

**Chapter 2: Not at Home**

"What are they?" someone asked.

"They're lions dummy. African lions. NORMAL African lions," said another person.

"Who are you?" asked Nala.

"Hello, my name is Aang and these are my friends:

Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zoku, and Sukki."

"So Aang, where are we?" asked Simba.

"You guys are in the train station on the country side of the earth kingdom," said Aang.

"I knew we were not in the Pridelands!" bursted Nala. "Now we are never going back home!"

Then she started crying. It was Simba who went over there to calm her down and asked,

"Can we come along with you guys? We're lost and don't know where to go. So please?"

Katara saw how sad Simba looked and said,"Of corse you guys can come."

Sokka who was not happy with his sister's answer and pulled the others

away for a "little talk".

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Sokka said, "We all agreed to let you two lion cubs come with

us, BUT no tricks, okay?"

"Okay!" they said.

* * *

What do you think will happen to Simba and Nala on their little misadventure through the Avatar's world?

Do you think they will be rescued by the lions of the Pridelands?

Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lion King and : the last airbender**

by: gabtab0000

**Chapter 3: Hugs form mommy**

After the group arrived at Toph's home, Aang

introduced Toph's parents to the two lion cubs.

"Oh! She is sooooooo cute! I feel like I could hug her forever!"

cried Toph's mom.

"Can't breath. I'm chocking right here!" chocked Nala.

"Oh, sorry about that its just that you're so cute!"

"Well your not the only one who did that." muttered Nala.

* * *

(**Back at the Pridelands)**

"Hey Kula, have you or Mheetu seen Nala or Simba?" asked Sarafina.

"Sorry I have not seen her or Simba. I was going to ask you the same

thing." replied Kula.

"Then something is not right. I checked everywhere and

I haven't seen Nala all day. Oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Kula.

"My daughter is gone!"Sarafina began to cry.

"Don't worry Sarafina, everything will be fine",said Kula. "We will fined them. Where

could they have gone to?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lion King and : the last airbender **

by: gabtab0000

**Chapter 4: walk through town**

The next moring Simba and Aang went to town to shop for Toph's

parents. "Simba, how do you like it here so far?" Aang asked the little cub.

"It's nice, bigger than my home." Simba said.

"Well we better get the items for Toph's parents before noon," Aang replied.

"So what do we need to get?" Simba asked.

"Rice, catfish, noodles, and soy beans," said the young avater.

While they were getting the items, a group of men was following them.

* * *

**(Back at Toph's house)**

Everyone was getting ready for supper."Katara," Nala asked. "Where are Simba and Aang?

They should have been back by now."

Katara replied " I'm as worried as you are Nala. I hope they're okay. If something happened to

them I don't know what to do."

"Relax Katara," Toph told her. " I'm sure they will be all right."

As soon as she said that someone out side started to scream,"The Fire Nation is attacking!"

"What?!" screamed Sokka.

Before they could do anything the roof of toph's house came crashing do with fire.

* * *

What happened to Simba and Aang?

Are the other okay?

Will they get out of the rubble?

Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lion King and : the last airbender**

by: gabtab0000

**Chapter 5: Trouble with family**

As soon as Nala struggled to get out of the rubble

She have one question flowing through her mind.

_What happened, who could have done this?_

_I have to find the others. I hope they're ok._

* * *

**In the village market place:**

people were running this way and that.

People all had fear in their eyes wondering if the **Fire Nation** was attacking.

They're question were answered.

**Fire Nation **flags were waving in the air as soldiers were marching through the streets.

"This village and all of its treasures are now properties of the **Fire Nation**!"

yelled the leader of the group. "Now bow the us or pay the price!"

Then the soldiers used their firebending to burn down some houses.

As soon as the people of the action taking place, one by one they got on their knees

and bowed.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Aang and Simba saw the whole thing from their hiding spot.

"We have to find the others!" yelled Simba as he ran back to Toph's house.

" We have leave them behind."

"What?!" Simba yelled and turned around to Aang.

* * *

Has Aang lost his mind?!

What has happened to the others? Will Nala find them? Will they get out alive?

And...

Will our heros save the village from the evil **Fire Nation**?

Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lion King and : the last airbender**

by: gabtab0000

**Chapter 6:Betrayal**

Simba stared at Aang with a shocked look on his face.

"What?!" Simba said. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I think we should let the people of this village care for themselves instead of letting

us save them." said Aang. "But Aang, we have to help them. They looks so scared. If we don't then they will

lose hope in the avatar," Simba said with a **_this is not going to end well _**look on his face.

"No, we must go **NOW**," ordered Aang. "If not you will be punished."

Without warning Aang started firebending at Simba.

"Wow!" yelled a cunfused Simba. " This is not good."

* * *

What has happened to Aang?

Why is he atttacking Simba?

Will Katara and the others be okay?

Tune in next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lion King and : the last airbender**

by: gabtab0000

**Chapter 7:Confusion**

"Nala. Nala. NALA! Wake up!" begged Katara.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?", asked Toph.

"Nala is not waking up, Katara told the earth-bender. "I'm starting to worry if she is-"

"Ow, my head hurts like hell."

Katara and Toph suddenly rush over to Nala.

"What happened?" Nala asked. Katara began explaining what had happened to Nala.

Katara told Nala that it was Toph who earth-bended to save everyone from being crushed by the falling rocks after the_ **FIRE NATION** _

attacked the village_._

_**"**_**I see. So Aang and Simba are not here. Thats good," Nala sighed with relief."Where are they anyway?****_"_**

"I don't know. they were outside when the attack happened," Katara told Nala. "I sure that they are-"

**BOOM!**

"What the heck what that?!" Sokka yelled. "It came from outside!" Toph's father told everyone."Lets stay here and let the people of the village worry about-" he didn't finish as everyone(including his wife and daughter) left to see what was going on.

"What is going on?" "Where is that noise coming from?" "Whose is fighting?" People all asked as they moved closer to the fight.

Nala and her friends had their mouth's hung open wide as they found out who was fighting.

It was Simba and Aang.

* * *

Simba vs Aang!

What is going on between the two friends?!

Will they end hurting each other, or will it be worse?

Stay Tuned Next time on...

**THE LION KING: THE LAST AIRBENDER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lion**** King and : the last airbender**

by: gabtab0000

**Chapter 7: Dark Aang**

As Katara and the others were making their way through, they could hear the crowd gasping, cheering, and booing all around them.

"Aang, stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" cried a terrified Katara.

"Leave me alone and let me handle this, otherwise I'll have no choice but to stop you guys too!" yelled Aang. "This **Enemy** is the one who started this fight!"

"Wha- **ENEMY?!**" Simba screamed at the top of his lungs. "How am I the bad guy here?! You're the one who started this fight, not me!"

Suddenly Sokka yelled, "Can I say something?"

**"NO!" **yelled Simba and Aang.

"Aw maaaan," Sokka said with his head down. (Mumbling to himself) "Nobody ever listens to what I have to say."

Aang fired another fireball a Simba, but he missed and hit Sukki.

"Hey!"screamed Sukki. "That hurts!"

"Stop it Aang, this isn't you! We're your friends not your enemies!", explained Katara.

"**Liar!**" screams Aang. "You're all lying! You guys are all plotting against me!" Suddenly Aang began to glowing a black aura around him. Everyone stopped cheering, booing, and screaming to start backing up. Then Aang began to walk towards his former friends when...

**_"AHHH!"_**Aang screams in pain in an devil like voice. **_"Who did that?!"_ **

"**I** did Aang!" yelled out Katara. "You have gone crazy, please stop!"

**_"Never!"_ Aang yells. ****_"If you want me to stop then your going to have to fight me!"_**

"Guess you left me now choice, **_Aang_**." Katara told her former friend/lover in a cold voice as one single tear fall down. As soon as Katara said that Simba and the others knew that **_Aang _**was no longer their friend-

-**_but their_**_** enemy**_

* * *

**Wow that was crazy. Aang vs Katara sad but it just had to happen.  
**

**Who will win the battle between lovers: Aang or Katara? **

**Will Katara change Aang back to normal or will he stay evil?**

******STAY TUNED!**


End file.
